Lyre's Story: Part One
by FELyreRocks
Summary: This is the story of Lyre's life. There is a TON more of her life than you see in the game. I hope you guys enyoy! The reason it says part one, is because this story is long and needs parts.
1. Familliar Faces

I was walking through the woods on that stormy day. My ears were soaking wet as I trekked through the tree filled land. It was times like this that I wished that fire hadn't happened. I wished I could have Lethe by my side. Lethe would encourage me. Actually, she wouldn't. She would start cursing at the sky for raining on her and her little sister. I smiled at my imagination. I let out a high pitched sneeze. "I gotta get some food. If I don't, I'm gonna starve." I said as I sat down, tired from my long walk. I stuck my head up in the air and took a big whiff of the air around me. I could smell the faint smell of squirrels. I got to my feet and started running towards the smell. Even though I was exhausted, I would gladly run a mile to get to food. When the squirrel was very close, I transformed into my laguz form. I dropped down, wiggled my butt, and leaped. I landed on the squirrel and let out a meow of victory. As I proudly picked up my catch, which was still living, I heard a noise. It wasn't a natural forest noise; it was a low and deadly growl. I looked around to try and locate the noise.

Suddenly, a giant tiger leaped on me. It was obviously a laguz. It wasn't a normal tiger laguz, though. It was... blue! In shock, I dropped my squirrel. It quickly ran over to the blue tiger. The tiger licked the little animal. I was frozen in shock. The blue tiger glared at me and let out a roar. I was out of energy, so I turned back into my human state. I let out a shriek of terror. I tried to run away, but tripped and fell. The tiger started to walk towards me. I screamed and shouted "I'm sorry! I'm just so hungry! I usually don't eat the squirrels!" I could feel tears starting to run down my face. When I looked up, I was alone. Even though the creature I had encountered was extremely scary and probably thought I was its food, I would rather have that near than being alone. I despised the feeling, even though I had gotten used to it. To be honest, I didn't even know where I was. I knew I was in the woods, but I had no clue which country I was in. Since I just saw a laguz, I assumed I wasn't in Begnion or Daein. I was fairly sure I wasn't in Goldoa, because I would probably be dead by now. The Goldoan dragons were heartless beings. I always imagined what it would be like to live in Gallia. It seemed like such a wonderful place. Tons of laguz would fill the streets. I would, for once, be able to fit in. I would never be alone. I would have friends.

I hadn't realized that I had started to talk a loud. "I would be... Oh Goddess why! Why did those cursed humans come and take them away!" I was now sitting on the ground leaning over. Tears wear coming out of my eyes in buckets. "My beloved mother who had worked so hard to keep me and Lethe healthy and well fed. All Lethe wanted to do was protect me. All I wanted was... was... to... to have a happy... a happy life! "I shouted. At this point I couldn't stop crying. I was getting vivid flash backs of the fire. The fire that took Lethe and my mother's lives. I crawled over to a tree. The treed was big, old, and sturdy. I leaned against it as my eyes turned into waterfalls. I must have worn myself out. I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was sunset. I figured that it would be a good idea to get food. I chose a direction to walk in and kept that direction. I began to faintly smell fish. My head was down. I didn't have the mental strength in me to hold it up. As the fish smell got closer, I quickened my pace by just a small amount. Eventually I reached a river. It was rich and full. I almost walked into it, but I saw the edge while I looked at my feet. I managed to catch a fish or two before I fell asleep again. Since I was extremely depressed at the time, I hadn't noticed that Castle Gallia was right in front of the river. As I slept, I hadn't realized how much commotion had taken place. As I presently slept by the river, a cat laguz had spotted my through a castle window. Thinking I was someone else, he ran down and picked me up. He had picked me up so gently, I didn't even wake up. As it turns out, the girl who he thought I was had seen the man who picked me up. As she ran down, she shouted something. It had woke me up, but I couldn't make out what she said. Noticing that I was off the ground, I started to flip out. The man accidently dropped me on the ground.

"Oh Goddess! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you, it's just that you shocked me when you spazzed." he said as he leaned over me. "Wait." He said as he stood up and looked between me and the other girl. "If you are..." he said as he looked at the other woman "or you are" he said as he looked at me. "I'm so confused!" he shouted as he started to run in circles. I sat there confused. The other woman walked over and slapped the man.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ranulf. Would you panic like this on the battlefield!" she shouted.

"Sorry Lethe, or is that Lethe", he said as he pointed to me, "are you an imposter. Or is the other one an imposter"

"Are you blind!" She yelled at him flailing her arms in the air. She walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me upward. I made a small whimper noise to show that I was scared. The woman pointed to my head. "Look. Her hair is ugly and messy. It's also braided. I grabbed a piece of my hair. I knew my hair was messy, but could you blame me. I hadn't touched a brush in decades. She then pointed to my legs. "She wears leggings. The belt on her leg is also blue" she then squeezed my arm. "She also wears the weirdo arm things." I jammed my eyes shut to keep myself from crying.

"LETHE!" Ranulf shouted at her. Ranulf walked up to me. "Lethe, go back to the castle" I assumed she left because I heard footsteps going away. "I'm sorry miss. Please excuse my extremely rude associate." he said gently. I opened my eyes, but I regretted it. Tears came pouring down my face as I managed to talk.

"T-that couldn't be. L-Lethe loved me. That's not her." I moved my hand to my face to try and wipe my tears. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now." I said as I started to turn around.

"No. Don't leave. What's wrong? If it's about Lethe calling you ugly, please don't take it personally. She hates people who look like her. Really on the inside she misses a few people that she was really close to. Also, I apologize for mistaking you. You two look so much alike. What's your name?" he asked. I couldn't believe how sweet he was being.

"I'm Lyre" I said as I started to look up. I then noticed a figure running towards me and Ranulf. I really didn't want to see Lethe again. I had been insulted enough in one night. As it got closer, I noticed it was blue. It was the blue tiger from earlier! I put my arms behind me and started to crawl backwards. My eyes started to get teary again. "I'm sorry! I don't usually eat squirrels, but I hadn't eaten in days! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me." I shouted as tears formed rivers on the side of my face. The tiger growled at me.

"Hold up. What's going on? Mordecai, what is it?" Ranulf said as he walked right in front of the tiger. The tiger transformed. He was an old man. He wasn't extremely old, but he was old compared to Lyre. He had light blue hair and large muscles.

"Skrimir is having emergency room check. Skrimir checked Ranulf's room, but Ranulf wasn't there. Skrimir asked Mordecai to find. Skrimir mad." Mordecai said in a voice that didn't match his appearance.

"CRAP! Are you serious?" Ranulf shouted.

"Mordecai doesn't joke about inspections" Mordecai said in a serious voice. Ranulf turned to face me. I was still sitting on the ground. I had stopped crying, though. "Who is Ranulf's friend?" Mordecai asked. I was now standing. I was also shaking because I was cold, wet, and scared.

"This is Lyre." Ranulf said, seeing that I wasn't going to answer the question. He walked over to me. "I'm sorry I have to leave on such short notice. You have a house, right." Even though I was embarrassed, I shook my head no. "Were do you live then?" Ranulf asked, concerned. Before I could answer, I saw a large red animal running towards us. I shook and took a few steps backwards. "What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed in the direction in which Lethe had left and Mordecai came from. Ranulf turned around. "Oh Goddess. This isn't going to end well." Ranulf said. As the figure got closer, I got more and more scared. When it was about ten feet away, I ran and jumped into the river. This wasn't one of my brightest ideas because the weather was horrible. It was extremely cold and raining. This was the only way to cross the river, though. I swam as far as I could before I had to lift up my head for air. I had gone about twenty feet from where I had started. I saw Ranulf running for me. I went under again. I went to the very bottom of the river as I swam. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it to the top in time. I blacked out.


	2. A new friend

When I awakened, I was on land. A mysterious figure was hovering over me. I could make the distinction that it was a man. He had been leaning over, but seeing I had regained consciousness, he left. I then heard footsteps coming towards me. Ranulf immediately asked "Lyre, are you alright?" I tried to sit up, but I fell backwards. I sat there for a few moments as I tried to process what had happened. I jumped into a river, and now I'm here. Did I drown, I thought to myself.

"What happened", I asked as looked upwards to meet Ranulf's gaze. "All I remember is jumping into the river. How did I get on land?" I said, trying not to sound like an idiot. I had probably already accomplished that, though.

"You were trying to come back up from the water, but you didn't swim quickly enough." Ranulf said with a smile, and the slightest hint of a giggle. I finally managed to sit up, but as I looked to my side, I saw two figures running towards me and Ranulf. I made a whimpering type noise, and prepared myself to run away. Hopefully my escape attempt would go more successfully this time. As the red lion and the blue tiger from earlier approached us, Ranulf stood up and started to walk towards them. The both transformed and started to talk with Ranulf. Once or twice I saw Ranulf turn around and gesture to me. He was probably explaining why I was here in the first place. The blue tiger walked towards me and sat down.

"Mordecai didn't mean to scare Lyre" he said with looking at me. "Mordecai is just serious about squirrels, like Cremlin." He put his hand out in front of mine. It had a squirrel that looked like any other. What was so special about this squirrel?

"H-hi there" I stuttered. I started to bring my hand toward the squirrel. It opened its mouth and flames came out of it. I screamed and took my hand back. Was this thing even a squirrel? It was breathing fire. I wasn't too smart, but I knew that squirrels weren't supposed to have that ability.

"Bad Cremlin" Mordecai said as he lightly smacked the squirrel on its little head. "Apologize" he said as if he was talking to a normal person. The squirrel responded with a little squeak. "Cremlin" Mordecai said with a stern face. They were both silent for a moment until the squirrel turned to face me. He let out a squeak which I assumed was an apology.

"It's fine. I was just startled at the sight of seeing a squirrel spew out fire." I said as my surprised face was replaced with a smile. I put my hand out again, but this time Cremlin rubbed his little body up against my fingers. He was almost like a mini cat. Cremlin then proceeded to crawl onto my hand and up my arm. His tiny paws tickled as they tiptoed up to my shoulder. I was so entertained by Cremlin that I forgot about Mordecai, who was still sitting next to me. I picked Cremlin up from my shoulder and handed him back to Mordecai.

"Lyre is Cremlin's new buddy" Mordecai said as he placed his furry friend on the ground.

"Friend" I said as I looked downward. I had never had a friend before. I had a sister, but that didn't count. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I thought I had run out of tears, considering how much I had cried in the last twenty-four hours. The difference was, these were tears of joy. I had finally made my first actual friend. Mordecai could tell I was crying because I was happy, so he let me be. "Mordecai" I said once I stopped crying.

"Yes" he responded.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me a friend" I said as I starred at Cremlin.

"Lyre is welcome" He said, smiling. I looked up and saw Ranulf walking towards me. Since I was finally able to, I stood up. The lion laguz slowly walked back to the castle. That was a big relief. I feared that he was going to come over and beat me up, or something of that nature. Mordecai got up and walked back to the castle with Cremlin following him. Ranulf and I were alone now.

"Good news!" he said with a big smile. I looked at him with a puzzled face. Good news didn't exist in my life. "I got Skrimir to let you join the army!" He shouted. He didn't even notice how loud he was being. I guess he was just really happy.

"Skrimir?" I asked, tilting my head.

"He's the lion laguz I was just talking to" He responded. He still had a big smile spread across his face. I pondered about the name in my head, but didn't say anything.

Then it hit me like a brick. I was accepted into the army! I would finally have a home, a real job, and something to live for! I could make friends and finally be HAPPY! I knew this would be a lot of work and intense training, since I rarely fought. My face lit up and I let out a shriek of joy. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Dead serious" he said as he started to laugh. He was amused by my reaction.

"So, uh, where will I be staying?" I asked, trying to calm down. How could I, though. I was finally going to have a life.

"If you follow me, I'll show you." He said as he started to walk towards the castle. I started to follow him, but tripped and fell. We both laughed as he helped me back up. The walk back to the castle seemed to take forever. As we walked there, Questions whirled through my mind. The first one, oddly, was the question _who was that man who was hovering over me when I first woke up?_ I knew it wasn't Ranulf because he arrived a few minutes after the mysterious man had left. I then wondered where he was going that was so important that he had to leave a little girl who had nearly drowned. Then again, he was the one that saved me in the first place. I suppose they actions counteract each other.

My next thoughts were about Cremlin the squirrel-type-thing. When part of his body enabled him to, like a small dragon, breathe fire. Was that animal part dragon, or possibly a reptile that was related to a dragon? I never thought my first friend would be a fire breathing squirrel. It didn't matter to me, though. As long as I had a buddy that wasn't imaginary.

Once we finally reached the castle, I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't even entered a building in decades, and I had never been in a castle my whole life. Ranulf turned to face me and said "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and he opened one of the back doors to castle. At the time, I never knew how much of an adventure my life would be after I entered that door. I had only thought I was joining the army, but it turns out that I was actually receiving a brand new life.


	3. Deedle and Doodle

As we walked into the castle, I saw how beautiful and large it was. I took in a deep breath as I Iooked all around me. It was completely gorgeous in this dim lighting of the candles. I had forgotten the fact that Ranulf was standing next to me. As my amazement calmed, Ranulf's presence took its original place in my mind. "If you don't mind, I'll show you to where your room will be", he said as he stated to walk off into one of the many hallways. Getting lost in this barely lit castle would be very bad because I didn't even know where any of the hallways led to. I kept a close place by Ranulf's side. We walked up stairways, through seemingly interminable hallways, and `and we finally reached what was going to be my room. Ranulf opened the door into the small room with only a bed and a tiny closet. It had a window, too, but it was covered with curtain that seemed to blend into the wall in this light. My face seemed to light up when I saw the nice comfy bed. I ran to it like it was some old friend that I hadn't seen in years.

"Are you a light sleeper?" Ranulf asked. I thought the question was as random as could be. I later found out that Ranulf was almost the most random person in the world.

"Yes. I am an extremely light sleeper. Why do you ask?" I said as I tilted my head.

"In the mornings, Skrimir roars as load as he possibly can to wake up all of the soldiers. I was just making sure that it would wake you up" he said as put a smile on his face. I had no doubt whatsoever that the roar would wake me up.

"After Skrimir roars, everyone goes to breakfast. We have an hour to get dressed and eat. After that, it's off to training. Once the first half of the days training is done, we all go to eat lunch. We have an hour for lunch until we go back for our second half of the days training. Once that is finished, we head back to eat dinner. We have an hour to eat dinner before we have to go back to our rooms. The soldiers' training field is open all day every day, though." Ranulf explained. The schedule didn't seem too complicated.

"Where is the training field? Where is the cafeteria?" I asked. I knew it would only lead to disaster if I wandered around the castle looking for very crucial places.

"In the morning, I'll come to your room and we can walk down the cafeteria together. From there I will show you where your first day of training will begin. I would feel horrible if you got lost. After all, I'm the one who let you into the army, so I'll be the one to show you the ropes" He said as he paced around in my new room.

"Thank you", I responded with a smile. Ranulf, at that moment, was like an angel that had just descended down from heaven. He had given me a home; he hadn't shunned me like all the other beings I had met. At that moment, I never wanted to leave his side. "Goodnight Ranulf, thank you" I said as I started to lie down.

"Goodnight Lyre" he responded as he walked out of my room and shut the door. That night, as I fell asleep, I thought about my life twenty-four hours ago. I had been homeless and starving. Now I was in a warm bed and tomorrow I would be going to get a nice warm breakfast. The best thing to me was the fact that I would have others around me. I would no longer feel lonely. I could swear that, that night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I awoke to the loud roar that I assumed was Skrimir's. I got up and made my bed in which I had slept so very sweetly the night before. I stood and looked out my window until Ranulf arrived. I jumped at the sound of knocking on my door. I walked over to it and opened it widely.

"Hi" Ranulf said as he waved his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked. I simply nodded my head. He led me down more long hallways and staircases until I saw an opening in one of the walls. I heard lots of noise coming from the doorway. It was easy to tell that that room was the cafeteria. When we walked in, I was shocked at how large it was. It was much larger than my room, but not as big as the training field. I saw a line of hungry laguz with trays waiting to be served. Ranulf and I walked over to join the line. I was served two waffles with some fruit on the side. I forgot what Ranulf had gotten to eat.

As Ranulf led me to a table, I saw the massive laguz army. When I looked forward, I saw the table he was leading me to. It was made to sit about six people, but only two people were sitting there. One of the two people was someone I really didn't want to see. Sitting at the table was the girl who strongly resembled me. I thought she could be Lethe, but this girl was too harsh. Across from her sat Mordecai and Cremlin. As we walked over, I saw Lethe say something to Mordecai. I was too far away to hear what she said, but I tried to read her lips.

"We'll Iezo we back swoo." Is what it looked like she said. I knew that I was either wrong or that was code for something. Lethe then looked over towards me and Ranulf. Luckily we were almost at the table so I could hear whatever she said while we ate. As she turned her head, Lethe's expression turned from boredom to anger. She stayed silent until we sat down, then all heck broke loose. Cremlin leaped from Mordecai's shoulder and onto my face, Lethe turned to Ranulf and shouted with all her power, "What is SHE doing here?"

Once Cremlin leaped to my face, I jumped and screamed. In my jumping, I fell out of my seat. Apparently my loud scream quieted the large mass of laguz in the cafeteria. They all looked over in my direction. I had fallen out of my chair and onto the floor. It felt like everybody had their eyes focused on me. I stood up and sat back in my chair like nothing had happened. While I stood up I kept a strait and dignified face. Although on the inside I was deeply embarrassed, I kept my cool. Seeing that I hadn't done anything interesting, all the laguz resumed their conversations.

"Hi Lethe" I said with a smile. She gave me a look of hatred and turned to face Ranulf. _That went well_, I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you send that thing back to the woods?" Lethe shouted as she pointed at me.

"Lethe!" Ranulf said loudly, but quiet enough that it wasn't shouting. He let out a sigh and put on a determined face. He opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason I gathered to courage to interrupt him.

"Skrimir said that I could join the army. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lyre. It's a pleasure to meat you." I said with a fake smile on my face. Ranulf looked shocked that I had the courage to interrupt him. Lethe looked pretty angry that I did, though. We sat there for a few awkward moments until Mordecai decided to break the silence.

"Welcome to army, Lyre." He said with a pleasant smile on his face. Cremlin squeaked in agreement. Lethe said nothing and simply picked up her pancake and shoved it all in her mouth at once. I giggled at the sight of this fierce and scary cat laguz swallowing a whole pancake at once. I then proceeded to pick up my waffle and do the same thing. After I pushed it all down my throat, Lethe said something that shocked me.

"Maybe you are Doodle" she said under her breath. It was those words that told me this girl was truly, in and out, my sister.

When we where little, Lethe and I gave each other nicknames. I called her Lethe-Deedle. This was the name I called her from the first time I said her name. It took her a little while to get used to the name, but she adapted to it and started to call me Lyre-Doodle. We used those names for years, but we figured they were too long. We shortened them to Deedle and Doodle.

I didn't say a word, because I knew it would only lead to disaster if I opened my mouth once more. It took me all my strength not to shout Deedle at the top of my lungs, though. I had already made a fool of myself once, and I was sure I wasn't going to do it again. I also didn't want to embarrass Lethe.

I was now ready for whatever this day had to throw at me. Whether it was running six miles, or thousands of pushups, I wasn't going to give up. I made a commitment to this army, and I intended to honor that commitment for as long as I possibly could.


	4. Lethe's boyfriend

As I walked back from the long day of training, I thought about all the physical work I had gone through as the day went on. I was thrilled that it was time for dinner. When I was walking towards the mess hall, I noticed my hair brushing against my shoulders. My ponytail must have fallen out when I was running. I never saw myself with my hair down. Did I look pretty? I was all sweaty, so I wasn't in my beautiful state.

When I walked into the mess hall, I saw Lethe, Ranulf, Mordecai, Cremlin, and another stranger. They were all sitting at a table chatting and eating. I watched them talk for a few more seconds until Ranulf noticed me and gestured for me to come and join them. As I walked over to the table, I noticed something familiar about the man sitting with my friends. Once I sat down, my friends stopped talking. The stranger looked between me and Lethe with a confused look on his face.

"I'm confused," he said.

"I'm Lyre. I just joined the army. What's your name?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm Kyza." He answered. It seemed as if his confusion had vanished. "You look a lot like Lethe. Are you two sist-" he asked as he was cut off by Lethe.

"NO! WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE'S HERE! SHE'S JUST GARBAGE THAT ROLLED OUT FROM THE WOODS!" Lethe shouted. We were all stunned into a silence. She stood up, said "Good night", and left.

I was on the verge of tears. Why did Lethe hate me so much? It didn't make any sense. I never did anything to her. As I sat there, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Ranulf's hand.

"I'm sorry about that" he said with a saddened look on his face. "I don't know why Lethe hates you so much. Do you have any idea, Kyza?"

"I'm sorry Captain Ranulf. I wouldn't know. You're basically her best friend, so you probably know more about her than me. Mordy, do you know?" Kyza asked.

"Mordecai doesn't approve of being called Mordy. Mordecai has told this to Kyza and Ranulf multiple times." Mordecai said with a disapproving look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. I managed to suppress it to a giggle.

Then it hit me. I was sweaty. "Hey Ranulf." I said, trying to forget about what Lethe said.

"Yes?" He said, apparently trying as hard as I was to forget Lethe's harsh words.

"You guys have a bath house in this place, right?" I asked

"Yes we do. Do you want me to show you where it is?" He said with a smile. I nodded. When we stood up Kyza did too.

"I'm going to go check on commander Lethe." He said as he left. Ranulf and I walked through a couple of hallways until we approached two doors. One was on one side of the hall and the other door was on the opposite side.

"That one is the girl's bath house." He said, pointing to the one on the left.

"Thanks" I said as he walked away. When I walked towards the door, I heard loud chattering. Once I opened the door many of the girls looked to see who it was. Many of them stopped talking. The others whispered to their friends. They seemed curious about who I am. I continued to walk further inside when I noticed how pretty it was. One of the many girls in the bath house walked up to me.

"You must be new to army" she said.

"Yes" I replied.

"Welcome!" She shouted in a cheery voice. "You'll find that your favorite place in the castle will end up being the bath house. This is the place where you can just spit out everything that's on your mind and just relax. C'mon. I'll show you around." She said as she grabbed my hand. She showed me around, but it was all pretty basic: Big bath, towel, and anything else that might be needed in a bath house.

After my bath, I sat in my room and looked out the window. I pondered about why Lethe was angry at me. I then decided that I would take a walk through the castle and think about it. When I was walking through the dark and empty halls, I turned around a corner and ran into some one.

"Sorry" I said as I shook my head to return to reality. It was Kyza.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." He said, looking down at me. I was naturally short. Almost everyone looked down to me.

When I looked up to him, I noticed something. "That's it!" I exclaimed. He gave me a confused look. "You're the man who saved when I almost drowned in the river." I said, feeling proud of myself.

"I thought you were commander Lethe." He said with the same blank expression on his face.

"Everyone does," I said "But I'm glad that Ranulf isn't the only person who has done something nice for me. Can you do me a favor" I asked.

"It depends on what you want me to do" He said

"Can you tell me where Lethe's room is?" I asked

"What do you plan to do?" He asked with a nervous look on his face.

"I just want to talk to her. I don't plan on trying to hurt her." I said.

"Ok." He said as he started to walk off. I followed him.

He led me down multiple hallways until he pointed to a door. He pointed towards a door down the hall. "Good luck." He said before walking away. I walked towards the door, but I heard talking from inside.

"I don't care if you're the hero of Tellius!" I heard Lethe shout from inside her room. Who was she talking to?

"Listen, babe." I heard in a strange voice that I'd never heard of before.

"Don't call me that you liar!" Shouted Lethe

"I had a meeting and I had to practice and I was exhausted." said the strange voice.

"Well, while you were SO busy, I've been having the worst few days of my life. There's this _girl_ here..." Lethe's voice trailed voice trailed off. Was she talking about me? Geesh, what did I even do?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" said the stranger in a VERY suggestive voice. That was probably Lethe's boyfriend. A few seconds after he said that I heard a loud crack noise. "OW! That hurt!" shouted Lethe's boyfriend.

"Get out you perv!" Lethe shouted. I had my ear pressed up against the door when I heard that. I assumed that somebody was going to walk through the door, so I tried to back away quickly. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. The man who walked through the door tripped over my foot and fell on top of me. While we were falling, I heard Lethe slam the door.

"Ow." I said when I opened my eyes. My nose and chest were pressed against this stranger. He had blue eyes and a few blue bangs were touching my forehead.

"Sorry" he said as he started to get up. "What the heck." he said when he wasn't pressed against me, but still hovering over me. "Lyre?" he asked. How did this man know my name?

"Yes?" I responded "Could you please get off of me?" I asked kindly.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He said as he got off of me. "I finally get to meet you." he said with a smile.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked as I started to walk away.

"I know plenty about you."


End file.
